Darth Wyyrlok III.
Darth Wyyrlok III. war ein chagrianischer Sith-Lord des Neuen Sith-Ordens, der zur Zeit des Fel-Aufstandes lebte. Als engster Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords Darth Krayt war der oftmals nur Darth Wyyrlok Genannte Sith-Lord bewandert in den Wegen der Dunklen Seite der Macht sowie Meister der Rituale und der Geschichte der Sith.Vector (Legacy) Während des Sith-Imperialen Krieges trat er wie alle anderen Ordensmitglieder auch als Verbündeter des von Roan Fel beherrschten Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums auf. Nach dem Massaker von Ossus war er beim Staatsstreich seines Meisters Darth Krayt auf Coruscant anwesend und wurde als die ihm am nächsten stehende Person mit dessen Ausrufung zum Imperator de facto die zweitmächtigste Person der Galaxis. In den folgenden sieben Jahren beobachtete Darth Wyyrlok an seinem Meister zunehmend Veränderungen; allen voran Krayts Wunsch nach einem verlängerten Leben. Wyyrlok unterstützte diese Ambitionen seines Meisters, doch wurde ihm schlussendlich gewahr, dass Darth Krayt damit seiner eigenen Vision für die Sith-Einheit entgegenarbeitete. Als sein Meister während der Schlacht von Had Abbadon schwer verletzt wurde, tötete Darth Wyyrlok ihn. Er nahm sich dem Plan seines Meisters an und regierte im Geheimen den Sith-Orden und das Sith-Imperium. Der Öffentlichkeit sowie den anderen Sith gaukelte er vor, dass Darth Krayt auf Had Abbadon schwer verwundet worden sei und sich erholen müsse. Offiziell führte er die Amtsgeschäfte des Imperators kommissarisch weiter, ernannte aber Morlish Veed zum Regenten des Imperiums, da er wusste, dass die weltlichen Untertanen der Sith ihn nicht akzeptieren würden. Später stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Darth Krayt überlebt hatte. Als selbiger mit Darth Talon, Darth Nihl und seinen Sith-Soldaten nach Coruscant zurückkehrte, kämpften Darth Wyyrlok und Darth Krayt gegeneinander. Im verlauf des kurzen, aber heftigen Schlagabtausches erlangte Krayt die Oberhand und stieß Darth Wyyrlok die Klingen seiner beiden Laserschwerter in dessen Herz. Aus einer langen Blutlinie entstammend, war Darth Wyyrlok bereits der dritte Sith-Lord, der diesen Namen trug. Sowohl seine Mutter als auch sein Großvater hatten bereits Darth Krayt als Berater gedient und Darth Wyyrlok war sich sicher, dass seine Tochter ihn eines Tages in dieser Position beerben würde. Biografie Sith-Imperialer Krieg miniatur|links|Darth Wyyrlok während des Staatsstreichs seines Meisters. Geboren und erzogen als Sith, folgte der Chagrianer der Tradition seiner Familie und wurde als Darth Wyyrlok III. Nachfolger seiner Mutter und somit engster Berater von Darth Krayt, dem Dunklen Lord der Sith und Begründer des Neuen Sith-Ordens auf Korriban. Während seines gesamten Lebens war er dem Ideal der Regel des Einen und seinem Meister Krayt treu ergeben. Lord Wyyrlok war bereits Darth Krayts Berater und ein Meister der Dunklen Seite als sich die Sith knapp hundert Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg der Galaxis zu erkennen gaben. Über Moff Nyna Calixte schmiedete man ein Bündnis mit dem wiedererstarkten Imperium Roan Fels. Das Scheitern des Ossus-Projekts - ein Fehlschlag, der federführend von Darth Maladi verursacht wurde - nutzte man, um einen Krieg gegen die gegen die Galaktische Allianz zu beginnen. Mit dem Sith-Imperialen Krieg wollte Wyyrloks Meister sich der größten Bedrohung entledigen, die zwischen ihm und der galaktischen Herrschaft stand: die Jedi. Als die Galaktische Allianz mit der Schlacht von Caamas 130 NSY auch den Krieg verlor, fiel nicht nur die Allianz, sondern auch der Neue Jedi-Orden. Denn Darth Krayt hatte seine Jünger nach Ossus geschickt, um dort die Reste des Jedi-Ordens zu eliminieren. Fast die Hälfte aller Meister, Ritter und Schüler des Ordens fielen durch die Klingen der Sith. Im Anschluss an das Massaker von Ossus reiste Darth Krayt mit Lord Wyyrlok, Lady Maladi und Lord Nihl an seiner Seite nach Coruscant, welches erst Tage zuvor erobert wurde, um dort den amtierenden Imperator Roan Fel zu stürzen. Der Widerstand mehrerer Imperialer Ritter, der Leibgarde des Imperators, war gegenüber den Sith-Lords nutzlos. Darth Krayt erschlug Imperator Fel und nahm auf dem imperialen Thron Platz - wie immer mit Darth Wyyrlok an seiner Seite.Skywalkers Erbe Der Staatsstreich seines Meister ging auf: Ohne größeres Blutvergießen ergab sich das Imperium Darth Krayt und wurde dessen Wünschen entsprechend umgewandelt: Eine theokratische Diktatur mit dem Dunklen Lord der Sith an der Spitze wurde etabliert. Trotz des Hasses, den der ehemalige A'Sharad Hett dem ersten Imperator entgegengebracht hatte, spiegelte seine Machtübernahme in schrecklicher Weise die Terrorherrschaft Palpatines fast 150 Jahren zuvor wider.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Nachdem Darth Krayt den Treueschwur der imperialen Moffs abnahm und so seine Herrschaft legitimierte, gab er gegenüber seinen Sith-Untergebenen bekannt, dass der Roan Fel, den er niedergeschlagen hatte, ein Double war. Der echte Imperator lebte noch und würde sich zu einem Hindernis für seine Pläne entwickeln. Also wies der Dunkle Lord an, Kopfgelder sowohl auf Roan Fel als auch jeden überlebenden Jedi auszusetzen. Im Imperium des Darth Krayt miniatur|rechts|Darth Wyyrlok konsultiert die alten Schriften der Sith. Darth Wyyrlok wurde als Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords der Sith und dessen engster Berater faktisch die zweitmächtigste Person der Galaxis. In Krayts Imperium wurde Lord Wyyrlok neben seinem Meister zum öffentlichen Gesicht des des Sith-Ordens. Doch mit der Übernahme der Macht durch die Sith wurde die Galaxis nicht ruhiger, denn überall flammten nun Rebellionen auf. Der Widerstand Roan Fels oder die Gefahr durch überlebende Jedi kümmerten Wyyrlok jedoch weniger, als das Wohl seines Meisters, denn Darth Krayt war schwer krank. Seitdem Krayt, damals noch unter dem Namen A'Sharad Hett, vor über einem Jahrhundert von den Yuuzhan Vong gefangen genommen und gefoltert wurde, war er mit ihren Sporen infiziert. Diese Organismen verwandelten normal denkende Wesen in hirnlose Geschöpfe, die den Yuuzhan Vong in ihren Kriegen als Kanonenfutter gedient hatten. Lediglich die Dunkle Seite hatte Krayt bislang vor diesem Schicksal beschützt. Wyyrloks Meister gestand seinem Vertrauten, dass er nicht mehr lange gegen die Sporen würde ankämpfen können. Jede Anstrengung schwächte ihn und machte ihn anfällig für die Sporen. Daher empfahl Wyyrlok seinem Herrn oft die Stasiskammer oder eine Heilmeditation, die den Dunklen Lord stärken sollten. Denn würde Darth Krayt untergehen, würde es auch seine Vision für Frieden und Ordnung in der Galaxis, der sich Wyyrloks Familie für Generationen verschrieben hatte.Die Klauen des Drachen Also suchte Darth Wyyrlok nach Auswegen, nach einer Heilung für seinen Meister. Als das Massaker von Ossus stattfand, empfing Darth Krayt durch die Macht, dass es ein Wesen gab, dass den Tod umgehen und Leben bringen konnte. Es konnte die Macht nach seinen Wünschen biegen und aus Tod Leben erschaffen. Doch zu jener Zeit waren Krayts Eindrück zu undeutlich, um ihnen konkret nachzugehen. Daher verließ sich Darth Wyyrlok auf die alten Schriften der Sith und sein Meister auf lebensverlängernde Techniken der Sith. Die Holocrone der alten Lords Darth Nihilus, Darth Bane und Darth Andeddu befanden sich im Besitz des Neuen Sith-Ordens und wurden regelmäßig von Krayt und Wyyrlok konsultiert, um nach Informationen zu suchen, wie man Darth Krayt heilen könnte. Doch die alten Kompendien dunklen Wissens lieferten keine Antwort und die Holocrone verweigerten diese, da sie den Neuen Sith-Orden als ketzerisch sahen und dessen Lord Krayt als Schwindler. Daher musste man sich auf andere Möglichkeiten berufen. Jagd auf Cade Skywalker miniatur|links|Darth Wyyrlok schützt die Kammer seines Meisters. Als 137 NSY bekannt wurde, dass trotz des Massakers von Ossus und der Zerschlagung des Jedi-Ordens ein Nachkomme der Skywalker-Linie überlebt hatte, gab sich Darth Wyyrlok äußerst besorgt. Cade Skywalker war das Wesen, welches Darth Krayt sieben Jahre zuvor gespürt hatte. Skywalker besaß die Fähigkeit, Tote zu erwecken und Kranke zu heilen. Doch Lord Wyyrlok war sich der Vergangenheit der Skywalker-Linie bewusst und wie diese seinen Meister Krayt beeinflusst und fast getötet hätte. Wyyrlok hatte lange Zeit gehofft, dass die Skywalkers bei Ossus den Tod gefunden hätten. Nicht lange, nachdem Darth Krayt von der Existenz Cades erfuhr, drang dieser selbst in den Sith-Tempel auf Coruscant ein - seinem alten Zuhause, als dieser Ort noch der Neue Jedi-Tempel war. Überzeugt davon, dass die Sith ihn nicht entdecken würden, wollte Cade den Jedi-Heiler Hosk Trey'lis aus den Händen der Sith retten. Der Bothaner war durch Cades Hand an die Sith ausgeliefert worden; eine Tat, die Cade nun sühnen wollte, indem er Hosk befreien würde. Doch auf der Flucht aus dem Tempel wurden beide von Darth Talon und Darth Nihl ergriffen. Skywalker wurde Darth Maladi übergeben, die ihn mehrere Tage hindurch folterte indem sie seinen Körper tödliche Mengen Ixetal Cilona verabreichte. Doch Cades Gabe der Heilung erlaubte es ihm, sich von dem Gift zu reinigen. Als Darth Krayt den gefangenen Skywalker aufsuchte, wollte der Dunkle Lord die Grenzen von Cades Heilfähigkeiten in Erfahrung bringen und führte daher zwei Gefangene hinein: Cades alte Freunde Jariah Syn und Deliah Blue. Beide wurden einige Zeit zuvor von Moff Nyna Calixte auf Socorro ergriffen. Lord Krayt teilte Cade mit, dass seine alten Gefährten mit Korallensamen der Yuuzhan Vong infiziert wurden, die sie langsam in hirnlose Geschöpfe verwandeln würde. Doch Skywalker gelang es unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte, beide von den Samen zu befreien. Darth Krayt machte dem Jedi daraufhin das Angebot, ihn zu trainieren und seine Gabe zu fördern. Skywalker konnte aushandeln, dass Syn und Blue gehen durften. Im Gegenzug würde er bei Krayt bleiben und diesen zumindest anhören. Einige Tage wurde Cade allein gelassen, dann brachte man ihn in die Privatgemächer von Darth Krayt. Neben Cade durften nur Darth Wyyrlok und Darth Talon zugegen sein, als Lord Krayt sein Gesicht und seine Vergangenheit offenbarte. Krayt brachte es bei diesem Aufeinandertreffen zustande, dass sich Skywalker dem Weg der Sith öffnete und Darth Talon als seine Meisterin annahm. Dies beunruhigte Darth Wyyrlok jedoch, denn er hatte Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit Skywalkers. Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass diese berechtigt waren. Wyyrlok missfiel die Vorstellung, dass ein Außenstehender, der sich nicht den Lehren der Sith verschrieben hatte, von diesen unterwiesen werden sollte. Er hinterfragte die Motive seines Meisters Krayt offen und sorgte sich, dass dieser dem Skywalker-Nachkommen zu viel von sich erzählt haben könnte. Wyyrlok befürchtete, dass Skywalker dies vielleicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzen und Darth Krayt schaden könnte. Als Darth Talon schließlich herausfand, dass sich Cade den Sith nicht verschrieben hatte, sah Lord Wyyrlok seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Daher war er auch anwesend, als Darth Krayt den Jedi in die Umarmung des Schmerzes schickte; eine Yuuzhan-Vong-Foltervorrichtung. Cade sollte, wie Krayt selbst einst, durch die Umarmung zur Dunklen Seite bekehrt werden. Schließlich hatte es den Anschein, als sei die Folter erfolgreich und Krayt stellte seine Forderung: Cade Skywalker solle ihn mit dessen heilender Gabe von den Korallensamen befreien, die bereits seit über einem Jahrhundert in Krayts Körper wucherten. Skywalker sah sich dazu jedoch nicht in der Lage und wurde schließlich wieder in seine Zelle geschafft. Kurze Zeit darauf versuchte er zu fliehen, wurde aber von Darth Talon ergriffen und vor ihren Meister geschafft. Lord Krayt wurde jedoch von einer anderen Gruppe in seiner Beschäftigung mit Skywalker unterbrochen: Jariah Syn, Deliah Blue, Chak, Kee und Morrigan Corde, Cades Mutter, waren in eigener Mission unterwegs, um Cade aus den Klauen des Drachen Darth Krayt zu befreien. Sie waren erfolgreich, wobei Darth Nihl und Talon schwer verletzt wurden. Darth Wyyrlok erschien zu spät, um seinem Meister noch helfen zu können, wohl aber, um von diesem angebrüllt zu werden, dass er Skywalker finden solle. Suche nach Darth Andeddu miniatur|rechts|Darth Andeddus Wiederauferstehung. Nach der Flucht von Cade Skywalker und noch vor den Ereignissen auf Mon Calamari konnte Darth Wyyrlok einen Plan durchführen, der ihm zuvor verwehrt blieb: Als Krayt direkt nach dem Kampf mit Cade Skywalker im Sith-Tempel auf Coruscant zusammenbrach, musste Wyyrlok ihn in die Stasis versetzen, um den Meister zu retten. Infolge dessen vergrub sich Lord Wyyrlok in die antiken Sith-Schriften und konsultierte das Holocron Darth Andeddus. Dieses wies ihn und seinen gesamten Orden weiterhin als Ketzer aus, doch ließ es sich zu einem Handel bewegen: Es bestand die Möglichkeit, mittels des Holocrons den toten Lord Andeddu wiederzubeleben. Würde Wyyrlok dies tun, so wäre Andeddu bereit, ihm die Geheimnisse mitzuteilen, die es dem alten Sith-Lord ermöglichten, seinen toten Körper zu beherrschen. Darth Wyyrlok reiste nach Prakith im Tiefkern der Galaxis. Auf der öden Welt, weit entfernt von jeglicher Siedlung auf der Oberfläche, drang Wyyrlok in Andeddus Festung ein und traf dort auf die Missgunst, einen Kult von Anhängern der Lehren Darth Andeddus, die sich dort seit über einem Jahrhundert verschanzt hatten. Dank seiner meisterlichen Beherrschung diverser Machttechniken gelang es Wyyrlok jedoch, seinen Feinden vorzutäuschen, dass deren Gefährten Abbilder seiner selbst wären. Dies führte dazu, dass sich die Kultisten gegenseitig angriffen und töteten, bis Wyyrlok diesen Prozess mit Macht-Blitzen beschleunigte. Gerlun, der einzige Überlebende der Missgunst, wurde von ihm daraufhin mit der Macht gepackt und gezwungen, ihm den Weg zum Grab Darth Andeddus zu weisen. Als Andeddus Holocron den Weg zur Gruft des Sith-Lords öffnete, forderte dieses, dass man es auf den Leichnam seines Erschaffers lege. Darth Wyyrlok weigerte sich jedoch, da er wusste, dass dies eine Falle sein würde. Der lebende Sith gab sich mit den Aufzeichnungen - unzähligen Büchern und Schriftrollen - zufrieden, die im Grab des Andeddu eingelagert waren. miniatur|links|Wyyrlok hat Andeddu getötet. Gerlun, der sich erst kurz zuvor Darth Wyyrlok unterwarf, sah seine Chance gekommen, den ungeliebten Meister loszuwerden: Er griff mit der Macht nach Andedus Holocron und setzte es auf die Brust des toten Sith. Sofort erwachte die Leiche zum Leben und sog im wörtlichen Sinne das Leben aus Gerlun. Der nun wieder erweckte Sith-Lord Andeddu forderte Wyyrlok zu einem Duell heraus - aber auf seinem Terrain. Infolge dessen duellierten sich Wyyrlok und Andeddu geistig. Andeddu verspottete Wyyrlok dabei als Sklaven seines Meisters Krayt und bezeichnete ihn als willensschwach. Schlussendlich gelang es aber Wyyrlok den toten Sith zu besiegen, indem er Darth Andeddu vorgaukelte, dass er die unterirdischen Lavaquellen ausbrechen ließe und damit die Bücher, die Schriftrollen und alles, was jemals auf Darth Andeddu hinweisen würde, zu vernichten. Andeddu, sich nicht bewusst, dass dies nur eine Machtillusion war, wurde von den Lavaströmen eingeschlossen. Da er glaubte, er würde verbrennen, tat er dies von innen heraus auch. Die kurze Wiederkehr des Darth Andeddu war damit beendet und Darth Wyyrlok nahm die unbeschädigten Schriften mit, um in diesen nach einer Heilung für seinen Meister zu suchen. Genozid an den Mon Calamari Nach der desaströsen Schlacht von Mon Calamari, während der Admiral Gar Stazis Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz der Raub des Sternzerstörers Imperious gelang, begab sich Darth Krayt selbst nach Mon Calamari, um dort die Bevölkerung und deren Verbündete zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Wie immer wurde der Dunkle Lord der Sith von Wyyrlok begleitet, der sich - so kurz nach den Ereignissen um die Flucht Cade Skywalkers aus dem Sith-Tempel auf Coruscant - große Sorgen um die Gesundheit seines Meisters machte. Nach der öffentlichen Bekanntgabe der Exekution an zehn Prozent der Mon-Cal-Bevölkerung des Planeten, wollte Wyyrlok bereits die Stasiskammer seines Lords bereitmachen, doch Krayt beruhigte seinen engsten Vertrauten. Die Angst und der Hass durch die Morde auf Mon Calamari würden ihm erlauben, genügend Energie aus der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu ziehen, dass ein weiterer Aufenthalt in der Kammer vorerst unnötig sei. Geschehnisse auf Had Abbadon miniatur|rechts|Wyyrlok feuert Machtblitze auf seinen Meister. Doch trotz der Macht der Dunklen Seite, die Darth Krayt aus dem Tod so vieler Mon Calamari zog, war der Dunkle Lord schwächer als zuvor. Daher vernahm Wyyrloks Meister mit Interesse die Meldung, dass Cade Skywalker auf Had Abbadon im Tiefkern gesichtet wurde. Darth Reave berichtete Lord Krayt auf Coruscant aber nicht nur von Cade sondern auch von einer mächtigen Jedi, Celeste Morne, die Reaves untergebene imperiale Soldaten in schreckliche Wesen verwandelte. Reave selbst erlitt dieses Schicksal kurz darauf als er aufgrund unzähliger Wunden, die ihm die Monster zufügten, sich selbst in eines verwandelte. Er wurde sofort von Darth Stryfe erschlagen. Darth Maladi folgerte aus der Leiche des Devaronianers, dass es sich bei den Wesen um Rakghoul handeln muss; eine längst ausgestorbene Spezies von Taris. Wyyrlok erhielt währenddessen eine Meldung von besagter Jedi. Diese stellte sich jedoch als Karness Muur vor. Muur, der durch den Muur-Talisman die Jedi Morne kontrollieren konnte, teilte Darth Krayt mit, er habe Skywalker gefangen genommen und könne ihn von seinem Leiden heilen. Gemeinsam mit Darth Talon, Lord Stryfe und Lady Maladi folgte Lord Wyyrlok Darth Krayt auf dessen Weg nach Had Abbadon. Während ihrer Reise zu der Tiefkernwelt informierte Wyyrlok seinen Meister, was er durch die Schriftstücke Darth Andeddus über Karness Muur herausfinden konnte: Der Sith-Lord lebte während der Hundertjährigen Dunkelheit und konnte nach seinem Tod seinen Geist in einen Talisman transferieren: den Muur-Talisman. Muur beherrschte wirklich die Gabe einer Machtheilung, doch Wyyrlok zweifelte daran, dass der tote Sith dieses Wissen mit ihnen teilen würde. Als die Relentless Had Abbadon erreichte, wurde Wyyrlok von seinem Meister an Bord gelassen, als dieser mit den anderen Sith auf die Oberfläche aufbrach. Doch schon bald spürte Wyyrlok, dass sein Meister ihn bald brauchen würde und brach eigenständig mit einer Fähre zur Oberfläche auf. Er fand schließlich Darth Krayts Körper. Während der Konfrontation mit den Jedi auf der Oberfläche, wurde Krayt von Azlyn Rae stark verwundet und stürzte eine Klippe herab. Darth Wyyrlok versprach seinem Meister ein Grab auf Korriban. Doch Krayt war nicht tot - mithilfe der Macht konnte er seinen Sturz von der Klippe abfedern. Wyyrlok sollte ihn in einen Bacta-Tank schaffen. Doch der Sith-Lord folgte nicht dem Befehl seines Meisters, sondern tötete diesen, augenscheinlich, mit einer Ladung Machtblitze. Diese Tat ließ Wyyrloks Versprechen wahr werden, dass er dafür sorgen werde, dass Darth Krayts Vision einer geeinten Galaxis dessen Tod überleben werde. Die Stimme der Sith Lehnzitat aus Legacy #34 ("Every being in the galaxy will become part of the Sith Order. One galaxy, one Sith. And then there will be peace.") miniatur|links|Wyyrlok präpariert den Leichnam. Wyyrlok brachte die verwundeten Lords Stryfe, Maladi und Talon samt Krayts Leichnam nach Korriban zur Sith-Akademie. Während die Verwundeten in Bacta-Tanks genesen sollten, wies Wyyrlok seine Tochter Saarai, die nächste Darth Wyyrlok, an, die Stasiskammer Lord Krayts zu bewachen. Im Inneren begann Wyyrlok damit den Leichnam seines alten Meisters zu präparieren. Als Darth Stryfe erwachte und sich gewaltsam Zugang zur Kammer verschaffen wollte, wurde er von Saarai aufgehalten und in seinem geschwächten Zustand beinahe getötet. Doch Wyyrlok hielt seine Tochter davon ab, kleidete Stryfe in einige Stoffe und ließ diesen mit ihm in die Kammer. Stryfe spürte keinerlei Machtpräsenz in Darth Krayt und behauptete, dass der Dunkle Lord tot sei. Wyyrlok entgegnete daraufhin, dass er Krayts Präsenz mit einer Machttechnik abgeschirmt hätte, um ihn in seinem angeblich geschwächten Zustand vor Feinden zu schützen. Naturgemäß könnten Krayt aber auch seine Untergebenen nicht mehr spüren. Wyyrlok teilte dann Stryfe seine weiteren Pläne mit: Wie in früheren Zeiten, wenn sich Lord Krayt zurückgezogen hatte, übernahm ein Wyyrlok die Geschicke des Ordens als dessen Stimme und Regent. Stryfe schwor Wyyrlok die Treue; eine Treue, die beide gegenüber ihrem Meister Krayt teilen sollten. Wyyrlok weihte Darth Stryfe daraufhin in die Regel des Einen und die nächste Stufe in Lord Krayts Plan ein: Jedes Lebewesen in der Galaxis sollte ein Sith werden. Alle lebenden Wesen sollten sich den Lehren der Sith verschreiben. Alle sollten Sith sein. Dann erst würde es wahrhaftigen Frieden in der Galaxis geben.Storms miniatur|rechts|Von seinem Büro im Sith-Tempel aus plant Wyyrlok die nächste Phase von Krayts Plan. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Coruscant rief Lord Wyyrlok alle Moffs und anderen politischen und militärischen Kommandanten einzeln zu sich. Sie sollten ihm, wie zuvor seinem Meister, die Treue schwören. Einigen der Imperialen, wie Großmoff Morlish Veed erzählte Wyyrlok ebenfalls die Lügengeschichte von Darth Krayts Verletzungen. Veed jedoch machte Wyyrlok ein weiteres Angebot: Der Großmoff sollte - unter der Kontrolle Wyyrloks - zum Regenten des Imperiums werden. Die Sith würden Wyyrloks Machtanspruch nicht hinterfragen, doch die breite Bevölkerung kannte ihn nicht. Daher bedurfte es eines populären Gesichts. Und Wyyrlok beschloss, dass Veed dieses Gesicht sein sollte. Der Großadmiral nahm das Angebot des Sith an. Als Teil der Pläne seines Meisters Krayt rief Wyyrlok kurz danach Moff Konrad Rus zu sich. Er befahl dem Leiter der Imperialen Mission, sich der Sith-Einheit zu unterwerfen. Seine Missionare würden in der Sith-Lehre ausgebildet werden und diese weitergeben.Tatooine (Comic) Kurz darauf erfuhr Lord Wyyrlok, dass der Exil-Imperator, Roan Fel, sich mit einer Abordnung der Jedi auf Agamar treffen würde. Da Fel bereits mit der Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz ein Bündnis eingegangen war, erkannte Wyyrlok die resultierende Gefahr einer Triple-Allianz gegen sein Imperium und ordnete einen Militärschlag gegen Agamar an. Er beauftragte die Moffs Rulf Yage und Fehlaaur mit dem Kommando der Streitkräfte.Monster Wenig später befahl er Vul Isen, das Finale Protokoll zu initiieren und somit alles organische Leben auf Dac auszulöschen. Er erklärte dies als den Willen Darth Krayts und zog Isen und Darth Azard daraufhin von Dac ab. Kurz darauf stürmte Regent Morlish Veed wutentbrannt in Wyyrloks Arbeitszimmer und herrschte den Sith an, warum er ihm nichts vom Finalen Protokoll erzählt habe. Wyyrlok erklärte sich daraufhin - Veed dabei in einem Machtwürgegriff haltend -, dass er im Auftrag Darth Krayts handele und somit keine Erklärung nötig sei. Des Weiteren prophezeite er voraus, dass Admiral Gar Stazi und seine Flotte den Tod der Mon Calamari nicht ungehindert lassen würden. Er würde recht behalten. Stazi versammelte alle Truppen und Schiffe, die er finden konnte, um den Planeten Dac zu evakuieren. Wyyrlok ließ dem Admiral etwas Zeit und entsandte dann eine Interventionsflotte unter dem Befehl von Darth Stryfe und Moff Geist, um Stazis Flotte zu beseitigen. Durch den Einsatz von mit Ionenbomben beladenen leeren Schiffen und durch ein rechtzeitiges Eingreifen einer exil-imperialen Flotte von Bastion unter General Oron Jaeger konnte Stazi die Sith-imperiale Flotte zurückschlagen. Stazi gelang es schließlich, zwanzig Prozent der Milliarden Bewohner zu evakuieren. Als Stryfe Lord Wyyrlok danach berichtete, gab sich dieser nicht erzürnt - immerhin seien 80% der Bevölkerung umgekommen und die Botschaft, dass man sich nicht mit den Sith anlegen sollte, sei klar verbreitet worden. Direkt darauf meldete sich Darth Nihil und berichtete, dass ihr aller Meister Krayt verschwunden sei. Wyyrlok entglitten erstmals die Gesichtszüge.Fate of Dac Persönlichkeit Ein geschulter Geist und eine Ergebenheit zu den Sith-Lehren waren gepaart mit einem kritischen Argwohn gegenüber den Taten seines Meister Darth Krayt. Erzogen in dem Bewusstsein, die Aufgabe der Familie der Wyyrloks fortzusetzen, entwickelte sich Darth Wyyrlok III. zu einem verantwortungsvollen Individuum, das sich seiner Herkunft wie seiner Aufgaben bewusst war. Sein Glaube an die Überlegenheit der Sith des Neuen Ordens beruhte jedoch nicht auf der Indoktrination, die den Schülern und Adepten in der Akademie auf Korriban zuteil wurde. Lord Wyyrlok war der festen Überzeugung, dass die alten Sith versagt hätten, weil sie zu intrigant und zu eitel waren. Dies sei der Grund, warum die Sith des Neuen Ordens mit der Regel des Einen überleben würden. Sie waren die lebenden Sith und nicht die toten Geister, die aus Holocrons oder Gruften sprachen. Dieser begründete Glaube an die neuen Sith war zudem gepaart mit einer unerschütterlichen Bewunderung für die Vision seines Meisters Krayt: Der Galaxis müsse die Ordnung diktiert werden, sonst versinke sie nur immer wieder im Chaos. Einzig aus diesem Grund hatte Krayt damals den Neuen Sith-Orden erschaffen und das Galaktische Imperium übernommen. Doch während Krayt selbst Zweifel an der Überlebensfähigkeit seiner Idee gegenüber Wyyrlok äußerte, war jener festen Glaubens, dass die Vision seines Meisters noch lange nach seinem Tod wirken würde. Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|Wyyrlok beherrschte viele Machttechniken. Als Verwalter des Sith-Wissens, ihrer Geschichte und Rituale war Darth Wyyrlok auch ein fähiger Anwender der Macht. Während seines Kampfes mit der Missgunst auf dem Planeten Prakith wandte er eine Vielzahl an Machttechniken an: So spielte er seinen Feinden vor, dass deren Gefährten Abbilder seiner selbst wären. Als die Kultisten sich selbst massakrierten, förderte Wyyrlok diesen Prozess mit Macht-Blitzen. Gerlun, den einzigen Überlebenden der Missgunst, würgte Wyyrlok daraufhin. Als Darth Andeddus Holocron schließlich die Gruft seines Schöpfers öffnete, ließ Wyyrlok dieses in seine Hand gleiten. Wyyrloks Gespür dafür, dass sein Meister Darth Krayt ihn auf Had Abbadon brauchen würde, lässt zudem darauf schließen, dass er in geringem Maße die Gabe der Macht-Vision besaß. Nach Krayts Tod behauptete Wyyrlok gegenüber Darth Stryfe, dass er die Lebenszeichen und die Machtverbindung Krayts gekappt hätte, um seinen Meister zu schützen. Es ist möglich, dass Wyyrlok diese Fähigkeiten wirklich besitzt, die bereits Jedi wie Jacen Solo oder Ben Skywalker über hundert Jahre zuvor anwenden konnten, um ihre Präsenz in der Macht zu tilgen.Vereint durch die MachtIntrigen Des Weiteren beherrschte Wyyrlok eine Unzahl galaktischer Sprachen: Basic, Bocce, Chagri, Cheunh, High Galactic, Huttisch, Nagaianisch, Quarrenesisch, Ryl, Sith und Yuuzhan Vong. Diese Sprachen waren ihm bei seinen Übersetzungen antiker Schriften oder im Umgang mit anderen oftmals hilfreich. Ausrüstung miniatur|rechts|Darth Wyyrlok benutzte im Lichtschwertkampf den [[Jar'Kai-Stil.]] Obwohl Darth Wyyrloks mächtigster Verbündeter die Dunkle Seite der Macht war, verließ er sich auch auf weltlichere Objekte; allen voran Bücher und Schriftrollen der alten Sith-Lords. Im Sith-Tempel auf Coruscant verfügte er über unzählige alte Manuskripte, kryptische Texte und sonstiges Material der Sith. Regelmäßig studierte er die alten Quellen, um einen Weg zur Heilung seines Meisters zu finden. Doch Darth Wyyrlok war auch versiert im Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert. Er besaß zwei Lichtschwerter mit roter Klinge und organisch anmutenden Griffen, die vermutlich aus Yorik-Korallen bestanden. Während seiner Wächterstunden vor der Stasiskammer seines Meisters nutzte er meist beide Schwerter, um eventuelle Eindringlinge schnell und effizient töten zu können. Während seiner Mission nach Prakith und auch im Duell mit Darth Andeddu trug er jedoch jeweils nur ein Lichtschwert bei sich. Außerdem beherrschte Wyyrlok auch normale Technik. Er konnte einen Sternjäger auch durch unsicheres Gebiet, wie es der Tiefkern darstellte, manövrieren. Beziehungen miniatur|links|Darth Wyyrlok hinter seinem Meister. Darth Krayt Ob Darth Wyyrloks entschlossene Ergebenheit mehr seinem Meister oder dessen Vision galt war schwer zu deuten, doch der Mord an Darth Krayt lässt auf Letzteres schließen. Als sein vertrautester Berater hatte Wyyrlok Einsicht in die Geheimnisse von Darth Krayt. Sein Meister war für ihn ein offenes Buch, denn Krayt hatte sich bereits seit drei Generationen den Wyyrloks anvertraut - und diese wiederum hatten diesen Vertrauensbeweis seit drei Generationen gewürdigt und dem Dunklen Lord als Verwalter der Sith-Traditionen und Zeremonienmeister gedient. Darth Nihl Darth Nihl war kein geborener Sith, daher wurde er von Darth Wyyrlok zumeist missmutig beäugt.Vgl. Cade Skywalker: Wyyrlok war nicht darüber erfreut, dass einem Nicht-geborenen-Sith deren Wege gelehrt werden. Da dieser dennoch den Wegen der Sith folgte und von Darth Krayt schließlich zu einer Hand ernannt wurde, würdigte Wyyrlok Lord Nihl. Dennoch war ein Rest Misstrauen vorhanden. So unterstellte Wyyrlok Nihl fehlende Loyalität, als letzterer Cade Skywalker nicht Wyyrlok sondern nur Krayt persönlich übergeben wollte - entgegen dem Wunsch des Dunklen Lords. Während der Kämpfe, die schließlich in der Flucht Cade Skywalkers aus dem Sith-Tempel gipfelten, wurde Darth Nihl ein Arm abgetrennt und er schwer verletzt. Darth Krayt, erzürnt über die Flucht Skywalkers, war kurz davor, auf Nihl loszugehen und diesen zu erschlagen. Doch in jenem Moment schritt Darth Wyyrlok ein, der den Wert Nihls für die Sith erkannte. Wyyrlok besänftigte seinen Meister Krayt und brachte diesen davon ab, Nihl zu töten. Gerlun Erzogen in den Lehren des Kultes der Missgunst auf Prakith im Tiefkern, kannte Gerlun kein anderes Leben als jenes im Dienst der Verehrung des Sith-Lords Darth Andeddu. Im Jahr 137 NSY änderte sich dies jedoch als ein Außenweltler nach Prakith kam und in Andeddus Festung nach dem Wissen ebenjenen trachtete. Die Misgunst stellte sich ihm in den Weg, doch war für den Sith kein Gegner. Wyyrlok gelang es mithilfe der Macht den Kultisten vorzutäuschen, dass er sich verfielfältigen konnte. Im darauf folgenden Massaker nahm Gerlun an, Wyyrlok getötet zu haben, doch erschlug er in Wahrheit seinen eigenen Bruder Demtri. Gerlun war am Ende der einzige, der überlebt hatte. Er unterwarf sich Wyyrloks Macht und nahm ihn als seinen Meister an - wogegen sich der Sith nicht sträubte. Gerlun führte Wyyrlok daraufhin in die Tiefen der Sith-Festung. Als man die Grabkammer erreicht hatte, sich Wyyrlok jedoch weigerte, das Holocron Andeddus auf dessen toten Leib zu setzen, ergriff Gerlun dieses mit der Macht und setzte es an besagte Stelle. Darth Andeddu erwachte daraufhin wieder zum Leben, saugte dabei jedoch Gerlun das Leben im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Körper. Er starb als ausgemergelter Leichnam auf Prakith. Familie Darth Wyyrlok III. entstammte einer Familie, die sich mit ihm bereits seit über drei Generationen den Lehren der Sith verschrieben hatte. Jedes bekannte Mitglied der Wyyrlok-Familie diente dem Dunklen Lord Darth Krayt, dem Gründer des Neuen Sith-Ordens und Begründer der Regel des Einen, als Vertrauter und Berater. Beginnend mit dem ersten Wyyrlok und dessen Tochter, der Mutter von Darth Wyyrlok III., entstand eine mächtige Familiendynastie. Darth Wyyrlok III. setzte diese bis in das Jahr 137 NSY fort. Zu jener Zeit waren die Wyyrloks, da sie die engsten Berater des selbsternannten galaktischen Imperators Darth Krayt stellten, eine sehr mächtige Familien. Mit der Tochter Wyyrloks III. sollte die Familiendynastie einst fortgesetzt werden. 137 NSY trainierte die jüngste Wyyrlok bereits auf Korriban, um eines Tages die Aufgaben ihres Vaters und ihrer Blutlinie fortzuführen. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Eine frühe Zeichnung. *Der Charakter des Darth Wyyrlok wurde mit dem Comicsonderband Skywalkers Erbe als Nebencharakter der Legacy-Comicreihe und Vertrauter des Sith-Lords Darth Krayt eingeführt. Sein charakterlicher Hintergrund wurde in den Geschichten Die Klauen des Drachen und Sith vs Sith stark erweitert. *Der Name Wyyrlok ist anscheinend eine Abstrahierung von Warlock, dem englischen Wort für „Hexer“. Wyyrloks Rolle als Meister der Sith-Rituale stützt diese Vermutung. *Aufgrund diverser Gemeinsamkeiten könnte man Darth Wyyrlok als das dunkles Pendant zu Mas Amedda, dem Sprecher des Galaktischen Senats in den Prequels: Sowohl Amedda als auch Wyyrlok sind Chagrianer und Vertraute von mächtigen Sith-Lords bzw. späteren Imperatoren (Palpatine resp. Darth Krayt). *Während einer Erwähnung seines Namens in Legacy III und den gesamten Sonderband Legacy IV hindurch wird Darth Wyyrlok als „Darth Wy'rr'lok“ bezeichnet.Für die Fehler in Legacy IV siehe dort. Darth Nihl spricht in Legacy III von Darth "Wyrrlok" als dieser ihm verweigert, den gefangenen Cade Skywalker in Darth Krayts Gemächer zu begleiten Da dies weder im englischen Original der Fall war, noch in einem anderen Comic, kann wohl von einem simplen Übertragungsfehler des deutschen Übersetzers ausgegangen werden. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Wächter der Macht'' – Intrigen *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Legacy'' – Die Klauen des Drachen *''Legacy'' – Unbezwingbar *''Legacy'' – Sith vs Sith *''Vector'' *''Legacy'' – Der schmale Grat *''Legacy'' – Tatooine *''Legacy'' – Monster *''Legacy'' – Tod eines Planeten *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise en:Darth Wyyrlok (III) es:Darth Wyyrlok (III) ru:Дарт Уиирлок (III) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Chagrianer Kategorie:Darth Krayts Imperiale Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Berater Kategorie:Legends